Beyblade Bodyguards
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Summary inside. First chapter is the basics of my story. Something for you to kind of expect. Hope that the stroy lives up to it.The summary in the basics may suck. Characters may be OOC a little bit. Rated T to be safe. Better safe than sorry.
1. Basic storyline

The basics of this new beyblade story. Read it if you want. Chapter One will be published when I'm done with it.

Disclamer: me own nothing. Wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Beyblade Bodyguards

**Summary:** Eight year old Hilary Tatibana had everything she wanted. Though she was rich, she wasn't a spoiled, materialistic girl. Then one day her life changes. Nine years have gone by and she becomes a bodyguard along with her five friends. She 'surpasses' her father and becomes the number one bodyguard in the BBA Academy for bodyguards and beybladers. Though she's a bodyguard, she used to love beyblading but ever since that incident she's stopped loving beyblading and took and 'indefinite' leave from beyblading. Now when her grandfather asks her and her friends to ne the bodyguards of the famous Bladebreakers, what will they say? Will they accept? Will the Bladebreakers be able to help Hilary love beyblading again? Read to find out.

**Protagonists:**

**G-Revolutions: **

**Hilary:** age: 16; parents: deceased; personal bodyguard to Kai; general bodyguard to the Bladebreakers; loved beyblading; was (still is) captain of the G-Revolution team; somewhat tomboyish; youngest in her team, Bitbeast: Black Dranzer

**Julia:** age: 17; parents: never around; personal bodyguard to Tala; general bodyguard of the Bladebreakers; used to be (still is) a team member of the G-Revolution team; tomboyish; eldest in the team; Bitbeast: Thunder Pegasus

**Mathilda:** age: 16; parents: are around, but don't care about her; personal bodyguard to Tyson; general bodyguard of the Bladebreakers; used to be (still is) a team member of the G-Revolution team; Bitbeast: Pierce Hedgehog

**Miriam:** age: 16 ½; parents: unknown; personal bodyguard to Max; general bodyguard of the Bladebreakers; ; used to be (still is) a team member of the G-Revolution team; not the youngest/eldest or the second youngest/eldest in the team; Bitbeast: Sharkrash

**Mariah:** age: 16 ½; parents: never gets to see them; personal bodyguard to RAY; general bodyguard of the Bladebreakers; ; used to be (still is) a team member of the G-Revolution team; second eldest in the team; Bitbeast: Galux

**Emily: **age: 16; parents: divorced; personal bodyguard to Kenny; general bodyguard of the Bladebreakers; used to be (still is) a team member of the G-Revolution team; not the youngest/eldest or the second youngest/eldest in the team in the team; Bitbeast: Trygator

**Bladebreakers:**

**Kai:** age: 17; parents: alive and active in his life; captain of the Bladebreakers; eldest in his team; older than Hilary; Bitbeast: Dranzer

**Tyson:** age: 16 ½; parents: mom-deceased, father- travels around the world; not the youngest/eldest or the second youngest/eldest in the team; older than Mathilda; Bitbeast: Dragoon

**Max:** age: 16; parents: divorced; youngest in the team; older than Miriam; bitbeast: Draciel

**Ray:** age: 17; parents: unknown; second eldest in the team; older than Mariah; Bitbeast: Driger

**Kenny:** age: 16 ½; parents: unknown; not the youngest/oldest or second youngest/oldest in the team; mechanic of the team; sometimes called 'Chief'; older than Emily; Bitbeast: none

**Blitzkrieg Boys:**

**Tala:** age: 17; parents: unknown; captain of the team; older than Julia; Bitbeast: Wolborg

**Bryan:** age: 17; parents: unknown; Hilary's bodyguard/friend when she was young; Bitbeast: Falborg

**Ian:** age: 15; parents: unknown; Bitbeast: Wyborg

**Spencer:** age: 17; parents: unknown; Bitbeast: Seaborg

**BBA (advisors, teachers, CEO):**

**Stanley Dickenson:** Hilary's grandfather; CEO (now chairman) of BBA

**Hiro:** Mr. Dickenson's right hand man; Tyson's older brother; teaches advance technique and patience in beyblading and bodyguarding; boy's counselor and gym teacher

**Amalia:** girl's counselor and gym teacher

**Mrs. Rayla Ramirez:** principal in BBA Academy

**Antagonists:**

**Bladebreaker fangirls:** enough said; obsessed with the Bladebreakers; leader: Natalie

**G-Revolution fanboys:** enough said; obsessed with the G-Revolutions; leader: Jessie

**Hilary's uncle:** didn't like is older brother; wants to inherit everything his brother inherited, but left for Hilary to inherit.

**School:**

**BBA Academy:** school for beybladers and bodyguards; divided between the latter; north of the academy is for bladders; south of the academy is for bodyguards; students take regular classes also; where they go to the middle section of the building; regular classes are mixed with students of every grade, but different periods.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the official chapter one. may not be very good, but I tried.

Disclaimer: do not own the anime. wish I did though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

People's lives change as the years go by, but my life completely changed when I was eight. It was the last battle of the beyblade tournaments and my team—the G-Revolutions—had won every battle and were now in the finales. Our opponent was a team, (whose name I forgot), and they easily lost to us. After the battle ended and we were claimed as champions, the BBA held a party for all of the participants of the tournament. Everything was going fine when father's phone had gone off. I looked at mother and she said that it's probably his work calling.

My father's work consists of being a bodyguard. Dada is the top bodyguard in the BBA industry. Even though he's the CEO's son, and inherited everything from grandfather, his main job is being a bodyguard. My grandfather, Stanley Dickenson, had allowed him to continue being a bodyguard until father turned of a certain age when he won't be able to continue bodyguarding.

Father agreed and they both were pleased. When dad came back, his face was a mask that hid all emotions. Mother took one look at him and knew immediately that something was wrong. She ran—or walked quickly—to where grandfather was at and whispered something to his ear. The smile that was on his face fell. His warm welcoming eyes became cold and emotionless. Yet, before anyone could do anything the windows next to me were smashed open. Dad grabbed me and brought me to where his friend, and partner, was at.

"Watch and protect her." He said and his partner nodded his head. "When the moment is right, get her and everyone else to safety. I'll hold them off."

True to his word, dad kept them busy while his partner brought us to safety. He was in the rear, still holding onto me, when we heard a scream. We turned around and saw that mom, who somehow was really behind all of us, was shot. Though it wasn't just her; dad had stood in the middle trying to protect her, but the guy with the gun was a sniper. He shot both of my parents through the heart. My father's partner held me even tighter and told the others to continue. When we were outside the building we were welcomed to the BBA bodyguard industry outside. They all led us into their 'escape' cars and took us to the safest place that is unknown to people outside of the BBA Association and participants: their headquarters.

There they explained everything to everyone. There's an apposing force that wants to ruin the Dickenson family and take over BBA. Once they finished explaining, I let out a heart-breaking cry. Grandfather tried to hug me, but I struggled. I stopped when I felt different arms hug me. I looked up and saw that my mother's best friend in the whole entire world was the one hugging me and coincidentally enough my mom's best friend is the wife of my father's partner. After that incident I pushed myself to become a bodyguard and not let any of my clients die on me.

Still, I remember the day of my parents' funeral. Everyone that was friends with them had come; and it wasn't just friends, it was some family members, friends, acquaintances, people from their work, and many others that I didn't know. After the people from the BBA bodyguard industry explained everything to us and after mother's friend had managed to calm me down, my father's partner and a few other people went back to the place were the party was at and had been able to successfully get my parents bodies out of there; apparently the people that attacked left.

During the funeral, there were some people that I didn't like immediately. To my face they said sweet words and once they thought I didn't listen they asked amongst themselves what was going to happen to me. Who was going to take me in? Would I become an orphan? And the most treacherous question of them all: Am I really my father's daughter? After I had heard that question I went up to them, tears running down my face and told them:

"I am my father's daughter! I inherited his beyblade; his bitbeast: Black Dranzer. I may not have the outer appearance of my father, but I do have his personality, his strength, his skill in beyblading and fighting, his knowledge and most of all I have the same kindness and love towards everyone that he did!" By now I had gotten everyone's attention. "So never say that I'm not his daughter. I may have need born outside of marriage, but I am his daughter and nothing will change that! Especially not a bunch of non-know-it-all, jerk faces that have nothing better to do than make everyone's lives miserable and degrade them so you can make your pathetic self-esteem be comforted in it!"

And with that I turned and ran. I didn't know where I ran to, but I ran until I couldn't run anymore. By the time I stopped I was breathing hard. I looked at the beach that was expanded in front of me and cried silently to myself. I was brought out of my 'depression' when I heard the sound of beyblades crash against each other. I wiped my face and walked until I saw a group of nine boys older than me beyblading. After I saw a blade come out of the dish I heard a yell of victory from a boy with bluish hair with his fist in the air. I walked forward a little bit more, but stopped immediately.

That's when a guy with black hair and golden eyes turn around and faced me. He has the same eyes as a kid in a photo that Mariah—my friend and teammate—showed me. He continued to look at me and soon that got the attention of the other boys. They all stared at me with a mixture of confusion and surprise. Then the black haired guy spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"I—"

"Hilary! There you are!" I turned around and saw that Mariah and my other teammates where here. "Do you know how worried everyone in the BBA and the other people at the funeral are?"

"Your grandfather was about to call every bodyguard in the BBA and the Bakuten police force to search for you." Julia said. "He's worried. He lost his son and now his granddaughter runs away after a display of hurt, anger and emotion."

"Sorry." Was all I said before I teared up again.

"Mariah, Julia, don't yell at her so much. She's fallen, hurt, in pain and who knows what else." Mathilda said hugging me. "She needs us and we need to be there for her. Not scold her."

"Yeah." Emily and Mariam said agreeing with Mathilda.

"Sorry." They said to her, but it seemed like more to me.

I just nodded my head and they all hugged me with Mathilda still hugging me. After we broke apart, someone cleared their throats.

"Okay now that you got that settled. Can you introduce yourselves to us?" the bluenette asked.

"And how do you know about BBA?" a red head asked.

"Ray?" Mariah asked uncertain.

"Mariah?" the black haired guy mimicked.

"I can't believe it's you!" they said hugging each other.

There was a mixture of confused faces amongst the guys, but the girls and I knew why she was excited. Ray had been her close friend in her hometown in china before she became a member of my team. The girls and I have been 'gifted' in beyblading. We all started beyblading at the age of one and sooner than what people expected we've been battling tough battle in the teenage and adult division of beyblading and winning. Since then we've been known as the 'Legendary Team' because of it. That and barely anyone can beat us.

"Can someone explain?" a purple haired guy asked.

Ray explained everything to them and they all 'oh'ed.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"The beyblading tournaments; the last place that was going to hold the championship was Hilary's home town, here in Bakuten. We won and when the BBA threw a party for the participants something went wrong."

"What?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." She said her bangs covering her eyes.

"Mariah, what is it?"

"Hils, can I tell him?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Later. You can call him. Right now the car's coming." I said to her.

"I'll call you later." She told him. "Same number?" he nodded his head. "Kay then. Tell Lee that I'm doing fine."

"Alright." He said hugging her.

Then they let go. "Hils how much longer until the car comes?"

"Minute in a half." I responded.

"How do you know?" a blonde boy asked.

"My bitbeast; he's been there for me since I started. I inherited him from father. When I did a strong connection was formed between the two of us. The same goes with the other girls. He can sense when something is nearing us and tells me. You guys know what I mean since you can communicate with your bitbeasts telepathically too. Now if you'll excuse us we have to leave." I said when the car (limo) came to a stop.

Out stepped my father's secretary and motioned for us to get in the car. We walked up the steps and stopped near the door of the limo. We turned around and faced them one last time. I smiled a fake smile and bid them goodbye. Since then I've never met them again. Mariah still keeps in touch with Ray and she asks them where they'll be at during that time and he tells her. He always asks why and she tells him honestly that it's because we're going to go out and we want to avoid meeting them.

She explains that it's not that we have anything against them, it's just that I don't want to see them until I know that I'm ready because they saw me cry and I didn't want that so we're taking precautions so that doesn't happen again. He understood and tells us everytime without prying for more information.

Four years have passed since the day when I met them and I have gotten closer to being the best bodyguard that I can be. I still have a long ways to go, but I know that I'll get there. I was out training with the girls—since they too decided to become bodyguards with me—when my father's secretary, who's know my secretary, told me that grandfather wants me to make an appearance as the defending champions against the winner of the finals in the beyblading tournaments. He wants us to fight the team that wins and see if they can gain the title as champions. We agreed, but told them that if the team didn't win either way that they'll be called champions because we 'retired' four years ago.

He agreed with our conditions and told us to go and practice. The girls and I have stopped beyblading so we could become full time bodyguards without having to worry about the tournaments. But when we don't train for bodyguarding and when we have some free time, we beyblade for fun; when the day of the tournaments came the girls and I pulled out our upgraded version of the clothes that we used to wear when beyblading and changed into them. After we had gotten ready, we walked out of our house—since grandfather said that we could live in the house that my parents left for me—and into the limo. When we got to the BBA building we headed to the room in which my grandfather's at.

There he explained that when he goes to the top part, where he sits to watch the battles, we'll go with him. There he'll make his usual speech and introduce us once again and explain our unexpected comeback. Once he got the okay that every team was around the dish, we headed to the top section of the seats. There he cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone.

"Now as you all may know, this is the start of the new beyblade tournaments. Everyone knows the rules. No cheating and definitely no using beyblade equipment that can interfere with your opponent's beyblading. Now this may be unexpected, but they agreed to come and defend their title as championships for eight years in a row. Ladies, gentlemen and bladers, I would like you to welcome the 'Legendary Team'—The G-Revolutions."

With that everyone cheered. The girls and I stepped out and waved to everyone. We looked at the bladers and saw that they all looked surprised. Some of them even had their mouths wide open. I looked around at the teams of bladers, while the crowd still cheered, and saw a specific team. I poked Mariah in the ribs and told her to make the others look to where I was looking at. They did and we all confirmed who was on the team. It was Ray, the guy with blue hair, the guy with dual hair, a blonde kid, and a brunette with glasses and a laptop. They're the ones that the girls and I met four years ago. I continued to look around and my eyes landed on the red head that we met four years ago and the other three that were with them.

"Now, now, calm down everyone." But no one paid attention to grandfather.

"Shut up!" Mathilda said.

The girls and I looked at Mathilda who smiled sheepishly and hid behind me. The girls and I looked at each other and tried to contain our laughter, but couldn't. We busted out laughing, even Mathilda, while everyone continued to stare at us. Once we finished laughing and grandfather knew that everyone was quite now, he spoke up again.

"Now with the explanation as to why they came back, here's the captain of the G-Revolutions, Hilary."

I lifted the mic that I was holding to my lips and was about to talk when the crowd started to cheer again. I waited two minutes, but they didn't stop. I looked at the bladers and they were waiting to see what I had to say. They all had a look of determination in their eyes. I waited two more minutes, but the crowd didn't even quite down a little bit. I saw that the girls, grandfather, and every blader were getting annoyed. So placed two fingers in my mouth, brought the microphone to my lips again and whistled. Everyone covered their ears as I smiled.

"Good; now that we're all quit I—"

"Did you really need to do that Hils?" Mariah asked interrupting me.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"Why?" she yelled.

"Because people never shut up and some don't even know that it's rude to interrupt." I said glaring at her.

"Oh...right…sorry." she said smiling sheepishly.

"Now that I know no one will interrupt" I said looking at Mariah, "I can continue. Like Mr. Dickenson said, our reappearance is unexpected. But he called and asked us to make a special appearance and defend our title as champions of seven years. But I set up a condition with him: even if the team that wins the finals doesn't win the battle against us, they'll still be titled as champions since the girls and I 'retired' four years ago. But there will be final battle, after the battle against ours, to see who will be titled champion. Every person from that team will battle against the strongest bladers, that I chose and somewhat personally trained, and we'll see then which individual won the chance to be called a champion. Now here is the first match up: Blitzkrieg Boys vs. Thunder Sky. You guys will fight after we all have a short break so you can decide who'll go when and your strategy."

With that said the girls and I disappeared behind the door and went to the locker rooms to decide on our strategy and on who'll go when. While we headed to our locker room someone called Mariah's name and she turned around. She squealed and ran to who ever it was. When she let go I saw that it was Ray and his team. We told them to come to our locker room so we could talk. Once we were inside, he spoke up.

"How come you never told me that you girls were the 'Legendary Team'?" he asked.

"That's why." I said. They all looked confused so I explained more. "When we met for the first time I didn't know who you guys were until Mariah mentioned your name; while we talked for that short time I didn't want you guys to find out because by then I had made the decision, subconsciously, that I was going to stop beyblading and focus on something else."

"Oh." Was all they said?

"And I don't like people to call us everytime the 'Legendary Team.' It gets tiring after a while." I said. I looked at the clock and saw that the first match was about to begin. "Now if we don't want to miss the first match I suggest we get going."

With that said we all exited the locker room and headed back to the arena. As the battles progressed, all the teams and individual blader showed how much determination and spirit they have. When it reached to the final battle it was the Bladebreakers, which was Ray and the other guys, against the White Tigers, which is Lee—Mariah's older brother—and the rest of his team. I looked on as they battled with all their hearts. I reminisced how I was those seven years that I was blading. The way I had an adrenaline rush when there were only a couple of seconds left until the match was over. The rush of emotion that I felt every time when I called out Black Dranzer to do the final move. But I stopped loving all that when the incident happened. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the crowd cheering.

I looked at the bladers and saw that the Bladebreakers had won. I looked at the girls and nodded. We decided that two of us would stay up here while the others did a final battle to see if the Bladebreakers are worth being called champions. Mathilda, Miriam, Mariah and I headed down to the arena while Julia and Emily stayed up there with grandfather. When we arrived we decided who would go first based on who they send out first. First up was ray, so we decided that Mariah would be the best choice to fight him first. As they battled I saw that Mariah was having fun. I knew that the girls leaving beyblading was like a mother giving up their child for adoption when they can't support the baby. They loved beyblading so much, but they chose to keep the promise that they made with my parents.

After her battle, it was Miriam's turn and then Mathilda's; the three had won and they wished me luck. I gave them a fake smile and they had looks of worry on their faces. I walked up to the dish and saw that I would be fighting the dual hair guy. He looked at me with a blank stare and I returned the stare. What he saw in my eyes made his eyes widen a little bit. Guess he saw the deep void that I had in my heart where the love of beyblading was at. We launched our blades and they crashed into each other. His brows began to furrow in frustration when he attacked and I didn't budge. As I battled I was just staring at the spinning top and looked at the chip where my bitbeast would be at. I knew that even if I called his name he wouldn't come. I lost him once I lost the love for the game.

I looked at the clock briefly and saw that the battle would soon end, since the guy was beginning to lose energy. I made a swift movement with my right hand and my blade crashed into his and knocked him out of the arena. I raised my hand and my blade came flying back to me. I brought my hand back down and I just stood there staring at the arena. I faintly heard the girls running up to me, but I paid no attention to it. The feeling of having a void where the love of the game was is too great.

"Hilary!" Julia said.

"What wrong with her?" Ray asked.

"Her eyes," Mathilda said. "Look at her eyes. She's in a trance. I guess the void's too much for her."

"What void?" the dual haired guy asked.

"Remember four years ago when the girls and I were taking about her grandfather being worried and that he lost his son or something like that?" Mariah said. They all nodded their heads. "Well four years ago she lost her parents. Remember that I said that we were in the tournaments and that after the tournaments the BBA held a party for the participants. Well her father, who was the top bodyguard in the BBA industry, had gotten a call; after he finished the call his face was a mask, or that what Hilary told us. Then some unknown people broke through the windows where the party was being held at. His partner, and friend, was getting everyone in the party and Hilary to safety. Then we heard a scream, we turned around and saw Hilary's getting shot."

"Then why is she in a 'trance'?" the brunette kid with the glasses asked.

"I'll continue." Julia said to Mariah. "Well a few days after that incident we decided to have a beybattle for fun. I was battling against Hilary when I called out my bitbeast. Hilary called out hers, but it didn't appear. We all looked at each other confused when Hilary made an announcement." She took a deep breath and continued. "She told us that the reason her bitbeast didn't come out was because the day of her parents funeral, the day she met you guys, she made the decision to let her bitbeast go. She lost her bitbeast and that very same day she lost the love for the game that was deep within her heart."

"And I can understand why too." Mathilda said. "I mean she inherited her beyblade form her father. Her father taught her everything she knew about blading. And now that the reason for continuing with the game is gone, what's the point in blading? What's the point in loving the game? I guess this was what went through her head when she let him go."

"What kind of logic is that?" the blunette asked. "So what if the person who taught you everything about beyblading is gone. You have to continue otherwise the time and effort that said person spent teaching you was waste!"

With that said I was brought out of my trance. "Don't you think I know that!" everyone turned to look at me. "I know that perfectly well, but it's too late now! My love for beyblading is forever gone. My bitbeast is forever gone. Even if I call his name, he won't come. I don't deserve him anymore. I don't deserve to beyblade no more. So don't go talking like you what I fell when you don't!" I yelled with tears flowing from my eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want to beyblade again, but for real. Not just this façade that I did for a stupid reason. I want to feel the adrenaline that I felt back then. I want to feel the scaredness I felt when I thought I was going to lose my bitbeast to my enemies. I want the love for the game back. I want _him_ back!" I said referring to Black Dranzer. "I just want to be the old me." I said falling to my knees.

The other girls kneeled next to me and engulfed me in their arms. By now everyone in the crowd had been escorted out. Way before this whole scene happened. I heard grandfather ask one of the other people in the team what going on. They told him and he just nodded his head; knowing full well that the girls would be able to handle this. No one said a word as I cried. When I was done I got up and looked at the Bladebreakers.

"Promise me one thing." I said.

"What?" the dual haired guy asked.

"To always stay together; never let anyone, or anything, break up the team. Always look out for each other and be there for each other. And never abandon the team; no matter what." I said looking at every one of them in the eye.

"We promise." They said.

With that the girls and I bid them goodbye and followed grandfather to the VIP room where we'll get our things and head home. Never to come back again; well for now that it. Once we were outside of the building I stopped and the others followed suit. I turned around and took one last look at the building that I used love coming to. I opened my mouth and whispered the final words I would whisper to this place.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed.

:)


	3. Chapter 2

Finally uploaded the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. Had writers block. Though that's no excuse. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It's been four years since the girls and I made the 'special' appearance during the beyblade tournaments. I've been wondering if the Bladebreakers kept the promise I asked them to keep. After a year went by I finally learned all of their names. The blunette on the team is Tyson; the blonde one is Max; the brunette with glasses is Kenny; and the dual heir guy is Kai. Since then I've had grandfather tell me their progress. So far they've been champions for three years in a row. But the fourth year he told me that the team split up. I stared at him surprised when he told me everything, but then went to me emotionless mask when he finished. Ray, Max, and Kai had decided to go back to their original teams for a chance at the title of champion. Then when BEGA came along Ray and Max had gone back to the team, but now Tyson had an extra teammate, Daichi. I learnt that Kai had gone to try out for the BEGA team, but wasn't accepted. Then he went back to the Bladebreakers and they accepted him back with open arms. I was relieved, but I harbored remorse against them.

It's been a few weeks since they defeated BEGA and everything went back to normal. Grandfather was close to losing the BBA beyblading industry, but the Bladebreakers pulled through at the last minute. The girls and I were in the gym training like usual when his secretary came and told us that he wanted to see us. We grabbed our towels and followed her to his office. She opened the door and closed it when we were inside. We looked at him and saw that he had a hard look on his face. We waited expecting him to blow up on us for failing on our last bodyguard mission, but when he looked at us his face held worry.

"Girls." He said. "I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to be the Bladebreaker bodyguards. They won't recognize you since Mariah hasn't kept in touch with Ray since four years ago, but I'm worried." He said.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Because I know that they broke the promise that they made to you, Hilary, and that you can't kind of trust them anymore, but also I'm worried because your uncle is after them now knowing full well that if he manages to harm them enough that you'll be on a rage of revenge and that you'll go after him."

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll be fine. And as for trusting them, I can't but I'll try."

"Alright." He said forcing a smile. "For this assignment you girls are their bodyguards as I said, but you'll each be responsible for a Bladebreaker. These papers tell you who you'll be a personal bodyguard to. All you have to do is make sure you're with them twenty-four-seven, with the exception of personal hygiene, and make sure that they're never alone with someone you don't trust. These are their friends and people who are close to them." He said handing us another packet of paper. "Now go, shower, get ready and head to the front of the building. A car will be waiting outside for Hilary to drive to your house to get your things ready. From there I'll send you the information that you need to get to Tyson's dojo. You may go."

With that the girls and I left for the girl's locker room in the gym and showered. As soon as we were ready we headed to the front part of the building. There waiting for us was a Ford Focus ST with grandfather beside it. He handed me the keys and I climbed into the driver's side. Julia in the passenger seat; I started the car and headed to our house. Grandfather told us that we would have to pack things that we need for our temporary stay in Tyson's dojo. Well not his but his grandfather's. After we got everything we needed and we were all in the car I called grandfather to give me the information I need to get to the dojo.

He told me that his secretary gave the information to my secretary and that she sent it to Emily's computer. I thanked grandpa and hung up. I told Emily to turn on her laptop and to get the information. When she told me that she got it I started up the car and drove off, following the instructions. When we arrived and stepped out of the car, we saw the entrance to the dojo and an elderly man, who surprisingly looks fit, doing some moves with a kendo stick. I closed the door—the girls did the same—and headed to the trunk. We grabbed our things and stood at the entrance. Julia cleared her throat and he stopped moving his stick.

"Hello there." Julia said.

"Hey home-girls." He responded. We stared at him, shocked. Noticing he surprised us he said, "Sorry, I call every girl home-girl since four years ago I heard about these girls from Tyson and the others. I only a picture of them, but that was enough for me to know them."

We smiled at him, knowing full well that he was talking about us.

"So you must be 'Grandpa' Granger?" I said reading the name of the guardian for the guys.

"Yes I am. And you must be. . . "

"We're the assigned bodyguards to the Bladebreakers." I said.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Dickenson told Hiro about that." He said. "Go down that walkway and make a right and you'll see the guys practicing. If they ask, tell them I let you in."

"Thank you, Mr. Granger." I said.

"Sure thing and call me Grandpa like the others."

We nodded our heads and walked down the pathway that he said. We turned right and saw them training. I looked at them and saw that they haven't changed much. They just grew up and out more. I heard someone giving orders and saw an older guy, which looked like Tyson, shouting at Tyson to focus. Tyson faced him and shouted. He faced the dish again, but was surprised when his beyblade was thrown out of the dish—towards the girls and me.

_Kai:_

I had woken up earlier than everyone as always. After I got dressed I looked at the calendar that we had in the room that we all shared together; today was the day that we last saw Hilary—the leader of the G-Revolutions. After we all lost to some strong bladers that were chosen by her personally—well Tyson somehow managed to win—we went to the locker room that they occupied. When we had entered the locker room, we saw that it was empty. We were about to go search for them but a lady, who was maybe in her ate twenties early thirties, stopped us and explained that they had headed back to the academy to start an early semester in bodyguarding.

I remembered Ray asking her if the school was close, but she shook her head saying that they're going abroad, but she never said where. We looked at her in silence until Tyson yelled asking no one in particular why they would leave without saying goodbye. He continued ranting until she told him to shut up. Once he did she had said that she had a letter for us from them. She handed it to us and left. It said:

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_Sorry that we had to leave like this, but I think it's for the best. I know that you guys will do fine against the opponents I personally chose for you. I just want to say that we won't ever forget you. Keep your promise cause if you don't than when we meet again and I know that you broke your promise—you guys are done for. I'm trusting you guys—with everything. Now this part is for Ray, sorry but Mariah won't be able to keep in contact with you. It's not personal; it's just that where we're going—which is abroad—we won't be able to use our cell phones. Only for emergencies. Once again, sorry. Take care._

_—G-Revolution_

After Ray finished reading it aloud we were all shocked. Since then they've been true to their word. I walked out of the room remembering the promise that we made with them and now we broke it. After we came back together as a team, Max had mentioned that we all broke our promise. We all looked remorseful until Kenny said that she'll never know. We all agreed, but a small part in my head doubted it. After I finished my morning training, the others had woken up. Breakfast was made and eaten—or in Tyson's case, inhaled. Then we all went to the back of the dojo were the dish was at and started training. Hiro was telling us what to do. I knew that he was a teacher at some school for beyblading, but he should know that we know what to do. I was battling against Tyson when Hiro told him to concentrate.

Tyson shouted back at him and when he focused again I had knocked out his Dragoon out of dish. His blade flew out of the dish and was heading towards a group of girls that we hadn't noticed were there.

"Watch out!" Max said.

The brunette with ruby eyes dropped her bags that were in her right gloved hand and caught the blade before it hit her in the face. I noticed that Tyson's blade was still spinning in her hand. Once it stopped she grabbed her backs with her left hand and walked towards us. She gave Tyson his blade back and faced Hiro.

"You guys are?' Hiro asked.

"Bodyguards." Was all she said.

"So you must be the guys, er, girls that Mr. Dickenson said were the top bodyguards in the industry?" he said.

"Yep." Said the brunette; for some reason she looks very familiar. "Also, he said that the Bladebreakers will be transferred from their old school to the BBA Academy. So we can keep a close eye on them. Plus, whoever's after them will not be able to get them there. BBA Academy is well protected."

"He told grandpa about it the day they began, but they refused. Looks like now they can't." He said looking at us.

Then I remembered Mr. Dickenson saying something about the school, but paid no attention to it because I thought it was stupid and annoying. And that's the same place where Hiro works at as a teacher.

"Who're they?' Max asked; asking the question that we all probably wanted to ask.

"First let's head to the living room. I'll explain then." Hiro said. Then he turned around and faced the brunette. "Oh and I'm Hiro."

They nodded their heads in recognition and we followed him. Once we were all settled down he explained to us that Mr. Dickenson decided to assign us bodyguards because of the threat letter that he got. After he said that the brunette looked up at him.

"He didn't tell us about a letter." She said.

"He didn't?" Hiro asked. She shook her head. "Then what did he tell you?"

"Something completely different."

"Wha—"

"Don't ask." She said cutting him off. She got up from her seat, phone in hand. She dialed a number and waited for whoever she was calling to pick up. She put it on speaker as soon as the person picked up. "Mr. Dickenson?"

"Hilary? What is it?" we all stared at her surprised. This is Hilary! The girl whose promise we broke. One thing crossed our minds that time: Hope she doesn't know that we broke our promise.

"How come you didn't tell us about receiving a threatening letter?"

"I forgot about it. I mean with you not trusting them." I saw her stiffen. Then she sweat dropped at Mr. Dickenson forgetting.

"Mr. Dickenson I'm going to send Mathilda to go and get the letter. Have anything else that you didn't tell us about ready with it."

"Alright."

"Thanks." With that she hung up. "Mathilda."

"Keys." Mathilda said, hand extended.

Before Hilary could give her the keys, Ray interrupted her. He asked her what Mr. Dickenson meant about not trusting us.

"You guys promised that you would never break the team apart, but you broke it. I trusted you with the title of 'Bladebreakers.' I trusted you lot with everything. Guess that was a mistake." She said bangs covering her eyes.

"I know," Ray said, "but we wanted a chance at the—"

"Title?" she said. "What's a title? It's just something that identifies you, but is it worth it when along the way you lose the people important to you?" he was about to respond, but she spoke again. "Look, forget about it. It's in the past, but you guys have a lot of kissing up to do to regain my trust again. I don't speak for the others, but you have a lot to do. So I'll give you a second chance. Screw that up and you're screwed."

We nodded our heads as she gave the keys to Mathilda.

_Hilary:_

They all nodded their heads in understanding about me giving them a second chance. Honestly, I don't want to but I know that my parents would want me to. I gave Mathilda the keys and she headed out through the way we came in; for some reason I got this random feeling to follow her. I told the others and we followed her. I called her and she stopped. We were nearing her when I heard a familiar male voice. One that I haven't heard in a long time.

_Mistress, be careful. Go to her quickly and dodge the bullets_.

With that I ran to her. From the corner of my eye I saw something small and shiny come her way. I grabbed her and leapt forward. A few more came our way until they stopped. I looked around and saw that Mariah and Julia were missing. Guess they went to see who gave us the 'friendly welcoming' fire. I got up and helped Mathilda get up. The others came up to us and asked if we're okay. We told them that we're fine. I told Mathilda to go and get the letter; that everything was under control now. She nodded and got into the car. The guys looked at the car with mouth wide open. Once Mathilda left, I turned to face the girls. Their eyes held no emotion and neither did mine. Hiro began talking about how six girls aren't enough to protect guys and the others. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't notice. I saw something move down the pathway we came from, from the corner of my eye.

"Miriam. . . Emily, protect the them." I said. Taking out my own gun and heading down the pathway silently.

"Hils, what's going on?" they asked doing what I told them.

"I saw something go down the pathway we came from." I said. 'Now do what I say and stay here."

With that I went back down the pathway. I looked around carefully until I heard a noise in the kitchen. I slid the door open quietly and pointed my gun at the short red headed kid that looked around thirteen-fourteen years old. Instantly I knew he wasn't a threat, but I didn't take any chances.

"Who're you?" I asked.

The kid dropped what he was doing and turned around. He looked at me then at the gun pointed at him. What he did next surprised me.

"Tyson!" he screeched.

I flinched at his yell. He's worse than Mariah when she sees that her favorite store has a sale and yells. Trust me; pink haired, tough girly girl can yell. Also, this kid's worse than screaming fan girls. And we've come across them many times. I heard shuffling feet and the door slid open. I turned around and saw the girls with confused looks. I gave them a confused look myself, shrugged my shoulders and put my gun away. The red head kid continued shouting about him almost dying and not getting to do what he always wanted to do. I rolled my eyes and went to get the book with people that we're supposed to know. When I came back into the kitchen the red head kid was calmed down.

"Okay so his name's Daichi." I said to Emily and Miriam. "He's titled as 'orphan,' but Mr. D's not sure. He's thirteen and half and has been raised in the jungle."

"Basically he's a monkey." Tyson said.

I pulled out a dagger and threw it close to his head. His eyes widened and he slumped to the ground. He looked up at me terrified.

"Never call a boy without parents and was raised in a jungle a monkey. Do it again and you'll get hurt." I threatened.

He nodded his head in understanding. I was about to go and grab my dagger when my iPhone beeped—announcing that I have a text message. I took it out and looked at who sent me a text. It was from Mathilda. It said:

I have everything. Mariah and Julia are with me. They separated from you and the others during the attack to see if they could capture the attackers, but were too late. They were gone. We're on our way now.

I responded back and put my phone away. I grabbed my dagger, put it away and headed to the gate for Mathilda. Emily and Miriam asked where I was going, but I didn't respond. As I headed out I heard Tyson say,

"Are we really safe with her being our bodyguard? I mean she's really moody."

"Of course you guys are." Emily said. "It's just that you called an orphan a monkey. And she doesn't like orphans being insulted."

"But he is one."

"Doesn't matter, but if you remember she lost her parents eight years ago." Miriam said.

"So she's an orphan?" Ray asked.

"Technically no; she has family members,"—Emily said 'family members' like it was taboo—"but her guardian is her grandfather. Though we call him grandpa because he said to call him that and Mr.—" she caught herself before she released information that wasn't supposed to be released.

"Mr.?" Kenny asked.

"Don't worry about it." Miriam said.

"So she's not an orphan?" Ray asked.

"Yep, but to the media and everyone else outside of the BBA Beyblade and Bodyguard Industry—she's an orphan." Emily established.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because her parents and grandfather decided that it would be best not to announce to the world that she's her grandfather's granddaughter."

"But wouldn't they know because of her father? I mean since they would know who her grandfather is because of her father." Kenny asked.

"No." They all turned around to face me. By now I had arrived back to the kitchen with Mathilda, Julia and Mariah behind me.

"Why?" Hiro asked for pretenses, but I already know that he who my grandfather is. I mean, he's going to know since he works for him and is his right hand man.

"Because grandmother passed away while giving birth to father and uncle—his younger twin. Grandpa didn't tell anyone about them being his sons. When grandpa couldn't be with them, he gave them to grandmother's younger sister to watch them while he went to work. When he came back grandpa would take care of them. So no one, not even the BBA Beyblade and Bodyguard Industry know whose father and uncle's father is."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, well honestly I don't know the reason why. They just did." I said.

"Okay back to the matter at hand—the threat letter." Mathilda said handing me the letter.

"Thanks." I took it and read what it said. "Mr. Dickenson if you don't watch out your precious team—the Bladebreakers—will suffer more than what your treasured team suffered eight years ago for the years they were champions. Be on the lookout at all times because we want your life, your precious granddaughter's life and we want to destroy the BBA. —B"

When I finished reading it o looked at the girls. They all had emotionless expressions on their faces. We knew a few things:

The Bladebreakers are in deep danger

Grandpa's life is in danger

They want my life

We were brought out of our thinking to Tyson shouting.

Mr. D has a granddaughter?"

"No the bigger question is: he has a son?" Kenny said.

"He does." Said Hiro. All the guys looked at him expectantly. He looked at me, asking for permission. Though he didn't voice it I knew what he wanted. I nodded my head. Grandpa had introduced us to his right hand man when we were thirteen, but before we arrived to the dojo today grandpa told me to act like we never met him—or the others—and that he'll call Hiro too. Looks like he kept his word. "He had a son, but was killed eight years ago. Now Mr. Dickenson is his son's daughter's guardian. He kept it a secret for their safety."

"Oh." They said.

"So, whose Mr. D's granddaughter?" Tyson asked.

"What part of 'secret' and 'for their safety' did you not understand Tyson?" Hiro asked.

"Everything." He said sheepishly.

We all sweat dropped. Then I remembered the threat and what it said about grandpa. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I stepped outside quickly before one of the Bladebreakers could ask any questions.

"Grandpa?" I asked when he picked up.

"Hilary? What's wrong?"

"Just checking up on you."

"You read the threat, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "I have the second best bodyguards with me."

"Okay, be careful." I said.

With that we hung up. I put my phone away and went back inside. They all stared at me and I told them that grandpa is fine. They heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at the clock and saw that it read one in the afternoon. That's when my stomach growled. The guys looked at me and I explained that I haven't eaten since breakfast. Then the other girls' stomachs growled. We all laughed. Ray told us to wait—that he'll make a late lunch. We nodded at him and he went into the kitchen. I followed him. He turned around and looked at me confused. I told him that I want to help with lunch. He gave me an apron and told me what to do. I followed his instructions and soon enough we had lunch ready. Everyone came in and sat down. As soon as they did, Tyson and Daichi began to pig out. The girls and I just stared at them surprised. Ray told us that they're always like this and that nothing will ever change them. I continued to look at them as they continued to pig out and create a mess. Everyone was eating normally, but then and I were getting annoyed. I went up behind Tyson and Daichi; everyone stopped eating and was paying attention to me. The girls looked at me and tried to hide their laughters. They knew what I was going to do. I lifted up my hands and whacked them on the heads.

"Hey?" They said. "What was that for?"

"For eating like pigs and making a mess." I said glaring at them, but it wasn't a serious death-glare, but they shivered. Then the girls busted out laughing.

"What?" Tyson said.

"Just that Hilary likes the food she makes to be enjoyed and not just eaten. Ray," Mariah said, "I'm sure that while making this you saw her add her own stuff, right?" he nodded his head. "That's why. Plus, she's a person who strongly believes in table manners."

"And you two definitely need them." I said taking a seat between Julia and Kai.

"Well sucks for you cause we're going to eat like we always eat." Tyson said mouth full of food.

Now I death glared him and Daichi. They gulped. "If you know what's good for you than you'll both eat like the Homo sapiens that you are. If not then I'll treat you like the animals you want to be and give you animal food. Your choice." I said.

Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hiro stared at me surprised. The girls were trying to stifle their laughters again. Tyson and Daichi straightened their postures and ate like human beings. "Good."

With that we all ate normally. By the time we all finished eating it was almost two in the afternoon. I looked at the girls and nodded. I looked at Hiro and he looked at me.

"Which is the room we'll be staying in?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said. Kai and the others went back to beyblade practice while Hiro led us to our room. He said that the girls and I would be in one room, just like the guys. We nodded our heads. "Well this is your room." With that he turned around and left us.

"Alright." I said. "Let's get changed and head to practice."

We all changed into our training gear. Julia wore a red and blue tank top that reaches two inches below her bust with black shorts. Mariah wore the same but with a pick tank top. Mathilda wore the same but with a purple tank top. Miriam wore the same but with a blue tank top. Emily wore the same but with a tan tank top. I wore the same but with a red and black tank top; the same as Julia. We walked until we saw them in sight. I went up to Hiro.

"Hiro we're going to the front of the dojo to train." I said, the guys had stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Okay."

We walked to the front of the dojo and sat on the floor trying to decide who'll be against whom. We decided that I'll battle against Julia, Mathilda against Mariah and Miriam against Emily. We all got up and faced our sparring partner. Then I said go and we began fighting. An hour later and the only ones that were left standing were me and Julia. Then I decided that it would be a tie. Then we heard faint clapping. We turned around and saw the guys and Hiro standing there.

"That was amazing!" Tyson said.

"Now do you believe that we can defend you?"

With that I went to our room to get spare clothing and went to the shower. The rest of the day went by uneventful. When it was time for the girls and me to head to bed I told the guys that they'll be going to our school soon. They all grumbled and I smirked. As soon as I placed my head onto the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

Feedback is welcomed. :)


End file.
